


what's a woman?

by airstos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Gender, Parody-ish, Short Story, society critique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airstos/pseuds/airstos
Summary: An alternate universe where everyone is genderless and androgynous. Well, almost...
Kudos: 3





	what's a woman?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a thing that my brain came up with because I've been thinking about gender/trans issues a lot lately. It is basically a parody of our current society, but instead of binary cis people being the majority of the world's population, here the "default" is being genderless.  
> Enjoy!

“I am a woman!”

“What the fuck is a woman?!”  
The two parties stopped for a moment, blankly staring at each other. In the bright afternoon stood two people. On one side what seemed like a young woman with her chestnut hair reflecting the sun and on the other a young androgynous person with shoulder-length black hair and eyes as dark as the night.

The woman sighed.  
“It means that I want to be mostly feminine. I want people to look at me and notice my feminine traits. That’s who I am.”  
Her voice sounded quiet and tired now.

“You can just be feminine…” the person replied with an equally weak voice.  
“No! I have a gender! And my gender is a woman!” Anger and frustration were clearly reflected in her face again and her fists were tightly clutched by her sides. Her friend looked at her with their eyes wide.

“You can’t have a gender. No one has a gender...”  
“Some people do. I do.”  
“That’s weird.”  
“That’s just who I am.”


End file.
